Si tú saltas, yo salto
by Dromforfattare
Summary: Jasper, un joven artista se gana un pasaje en el trasatlántico más grande jamás construido. A bordo, conoce a Mary Alice Brandon, una joven de una buena familia que va a contraer matrimonio con James, un millonario engreído a quien sólo le interesa el prestigioso apellido de su prometida. Jasper y Alice se enamoran e inesperadamente la vida de los pasajeros se ve en peligro.


_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la magnifica y talentosa escritora y productora de cine estadounidense Stephenie Meyer._

_La trama y el guión de está historia pertenecen al afamado Director, __guionista__, __productor de cine__, ingeniero, filántropo y __explorador marino__ canadiense James Cameron._

_Yo solo he jugado un poco con los personajes y el guión a mi gusto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Música de fondo: I__nstrumental music: James Horner - The Dream_  
_._  
_._  
_._

_**EL BARCO QUE NUNCA SE HUNDIÓ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_21 de mayo de 1996-Oceano Atlántico frente a las Costas de Terranova._

_Coordenadas: _41o43'35 "N. _14:00 Hora Local._

-Establecimos contacto con el fondo, seguimos avanzando.-La voz de Mike Newton resonó por medio de la radio frecuencia que mantenía interconectados a los pequeños vehículos de inmersión profunda que maniobraban mientras descendían a las profundidades del atlántico con equipo especializado.

Los Batiscafos Mir descendían progresivamente metro a metro las profundidades del océano con su tripulación al mando a bordo.

-Trece metros. Debes verlo-Le comunicó el afamado buscador de tesoros Edward Masen por el mismo medio a su compañero sin dejar de observar las cámaras frente a él que captaban el extenso espacio del suelo marítimo en el que se adentraban.

-Lo tengo justo en frente-volvió a hablar Mike maniobrando la embarcación sumergible a su disposición con la agilidad de un experto.

-Eso es todo. Súbanlo hasta proa-ordenó Edward en cuanto la cámara se encontraba en el límite lateral del objetivo en cuestión.-Muy bien, MIR2. Iremos a proa. Síguenos.

El MIR2 así como el MIR y el MIR1 eran vehículos sumergibles diseñados para resistir grandes presiones al momento del descenso destinadas a explorar las profundidades del mar.

-Estamos en la cubierta de proa. Avancen con cuidado.-hablo Garrett Johnston dirigiendo el MIR1 a un costado cercano del objetivo con precaución. Aquel barco había sufrido un gran impacto al tocar el lecho marino luego del hundimiento. Aunado a ello, los años de oxido habían deteriorado el casco y la estructura interna del mismo. Cualquier movimiento brusco podría resultar fatal.

-Atención. Silencio.-dijo Edward encendiendo la pesaba filmadora que portaba con él.-Verlo salir de la oscuridad… como un barco fantasma aún me hace estremecer. Ver las tristes ruinas de un gran barco que yacen aquí-mientras hablaba mostraba el exterior a través del grueso cristal que protegía el MIR.-Donde termino a las dos y media de la madrugada del 15 de abril de 1912 tras su larga caída desde la superficie.

La risa de Garrett pudo escucharse a través de los interlocutores.

-Es increíble, jefe-le dijo a Edward aún riéndose. El cobrizo río entre dientes y continuo grabando lo que acontecía a su alrededor en las profundidades.

-iniciando recorrido por el exterior del barco-hablo Mike dirigiendo el MIR2 para iniciar la exploración del exterior del barco.

-Inmersión seis. Estamos de nuevo en la cubierta del Titanic-Edward mantenía la filmadora encendida sin dejar de grabar.-A dos y media millas de profundidad. Tres mil ochocientos veintiún metros. La presión afuera es de tres y media toneladas por pulgada cuadrada. Estás ventanas tienen veintidós centímetros de grosor, si se rompen, todo se acaba en dos microsegundos.-Edward soltó un suspiro y apago la filmadora-Ya basta. Suficientes tonterías.

El hombre procedió a centrar toda su atención en las acciones de su equipo en pro de la búsqueda que acontecía.

-Bájalos sobre los camarotes de la tripulación como ayer.-ordenó el cobrizo.

-Claro-asintió Félix. Capitán oficial del MIR.

-Muy bien, MIR2. Estamos sobre la escalera principal. ¿Listos para el lanzamiento?-preguntó el busca tesoros a su equipo.

-Sí, Edward.-respondió Mike de inmediato-Lanzando el Donkin ahora.

-Muy bien, Tyler-felicitó Mike a su compañero en cuanto hizo el lanzamiento.

-Soltar cable-ordenó esta vez Mike a Tyler.

-Soltando el cable.-Tyler anunció a su compañero el paso realizado observando como el Donkin descendía paulatinamente.

-Eso es, Edward. Nos acercamos al casco-le anunció Mike.

-Sí. Entendido. Muy bien-respondió Edward por la radio-Bajen y entren por la pasarela de primera clase. Quiero que busquen la cubierta D, el área de recepción y el comedor.

-Entendido-dijeron Garrett y Mike al unísono por la radio.

El MIR1 y el MIR2 comandados por Garrett y Mike respectivamente comenzaron su descenso hacia el interior del barco.

-Suelten el cable-pidió Garrett a su compañero.

-Soltando el cable-confirmo Quil.

-A la izquierda-intervino Edward al ver el rumbo del Batiscafo.

-Eso es, Garrett. Baja a la cubierta B-El cobrizo observaba los movimientos de su compañero desde la pantalla-Bien, cubierta A.

-Dame cable, capitán-solicitó Garrett.

-Cubierta B. Entra ahí.

-Cuidado con el marco. Cuidado.-alerto el cobrizo percatándose de lo estrecho que era el marco de la puerta.

-Ya lo vi. Tranquilo-respondió Garrett concentrado.-Todo bien. Calma…

-Ahora bájalo. Bájalo ahora-lo interrumpió Edward excitado.

-Calma, jefe.

-Perfecto. Ahora da vuelta y gira-continuo con sus indicaciones sin prestarle atención.

-Cable fuera, capitán-dijo Mike desde el otro extremo.

-Cuidado con la pared.

-Sí, Edward. Estamos en el piano-informo Tyler-¿Me oyen?

-Te escucho claramente-afirmo el buscador de tesoros.

Mike continuo hacia el comedor mientras Garrett y Edward se adentraban hacia los camarotes de primera clase.

-Así, por ahí. Despacio…despacio-hablaba Edward sin dejar de observar los movimientos de Garrett.-Ahí..Ahí está la puerta de la habitación. Esa es la puerta de la habitación.

-La tengo.

Garrett giro hacia la izquierda y avanzo unos metros más hasta dar con la puerta de la habitación que buscaban. Sin más demora se adentro en ella con lentitud y precaución sonriendo para si al encontrarse donde deseaba.

-Eso es todo. Ya estamos adentro, señores.-les informó Garrett sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

-Presión estable-informó Mike.

Edward observaba la pantalla desde su posición encontrándose con la vista de la sala principal que antecedía a la habitación principal, para luego dar con ella hacia la puerta contigua, notando el cabezal deteriorado y oxidado de una cama junto a los restos de un colchón casi inexistente.

-Es la cama de Witherdale. Ahí dormía ese maldito.-hablo entre dientes Edward.

-Todo bajo control-corroboro de nuevo Mike.

-Umm alguien dejo el grifo abierto-canturrio Garrett observando la tina.

-Si…aguarda. Aguarda un segundo..-pidió Edward.-Vuelve a la derecha.

Garrett hizo lo que Edward le indicaba y giro el batiscafo lentamente hacia la derecha.

-Acércate. Es la puerta del guardarropas.

-¿Presientes algo, jefe?-le preguntó Garrett.

-Quiero ver que hay debajo de ella.

-Bien. Aquí entran mis manos.-Asi…-el hombre hizo emerger dos brazos metálicos y robotizados del MIR1 extendiéndolos hacia las puertas destrozadas y despedazadas del armario que se encontraban en el suelo de la habitación.

-Ten cuidado. Todo está muy frágil.

-Sí.

Garrett alzó las pesadas puertas con los brazos metálicos hasta elevarlas varios centímetros del suelo.

-Eso es. Así. Voltéala, voltéala.-pidió Edward-Muy bien. Eso es. Voltéala…ahora…Suéltala.

En cuanto el hombre movió las puerta de su posición inicial hacia un costado y las dejo caer apartándolas de la vista deseada una caja de tamaño mediano logro visualizarse. Y no se trataba de cualquier caja. Era una caja fuerte.

-¡Oh santo cielo!.-Exclamó Garrett eufórico- ¿Estás viendo eso, jefe?-preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada de emoción contenida.

Edward dio un breve salto en su posición sonriendo enormemente a la vez que se pasaba una mano por su cabello y se recargaba en su asiento con satisfacción.

-Amigos, nuestro pago llegó.

.

.

.


End file.
